Angry Birds Seasons
Angry Birds Seasons is a game available on most systems that you can play games on, such as the PC, Mac, and iPhone. It is the second game in the Angry Bird series, which all episodes are based on seasons or holidays. Angry Birds Seasons was formerly known as Angry Birds Halloween, and 1st version was released on October 21, 2010. Then came the next update for AB Halloween, which was removed right away and changed to Angry Birds Seasons when the Christmas update came on December 1, 2010. On August 23, 2011, the Mighty Eagle has been added in the game, and has been ever since. Like in Angry Birds, he still cost 99 cents, and the rule for him has never changed in the game. When V 3.2.0 (13 Mar 2013) came, Angry Birds Seasons was the fourth Angry Birds game (not including Friends) to have powerups. It includes the classic Sling Scope and Super Seeds, but with 1 new powerup, called the Homing Bird, is Red Bird wearing a robotic hat and has a radar that surrounds him, and he is able to destroy more of the structure. Also there is another new powerup, that came in the Abra-ca-Bacon update (v 3.3.0, 16 May 2013), called Allaka-BAM, are similar to the TNT Drop powerup from Angry Birds Rio, but more powerful. The Allaka-BAM items are a box with a star on it when dropped are black, and then shortly turn blue. When a bird or block hits it, it will explode with magic. Like Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons has golden eggs. There are at least 1 or 2 hidden in the levels, except for Easter Eggs which has 10 in PC and Mac and 11 on every other device, and Mooncake Festival has Golden Mooncakes, which are similar to Golden Eggs. If you collected all the golden mooncakes, you have a bonus level. Also, like the original game, Angry Birds Seasons gives you a bonus level to get three stars on all levels (which is incredibly hard). Season 1 Here is the list of all the episodes in Seasons 1 (or Seasons 2011). All of the first seven birds (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, White, Green, and Big Brother) appear in all episodes. 1. Trick or Treat:Halloween 2010, October 21st 2010 2. Season's Greedings:Christmas 2010, December 1st 2010 3. Hogs and Kisses:Valentine's Day 2011, February 7th 2011 4. Go Green, Get Lucky:St. Patrick's Day 2011, March 10th 2011 5. Easter Eggs:Easter 2011, April 18th 2011 6. Summer Pignic:Summer 2011, June 21st 2011 7. Moon Festival:Moon Cake Festival Celebration 2011, September 1st 2011 Season 2 Here is a list of all the episodes in Seasons 2 (or Seasons 2012). All of the first seven birds appear, but two new birds (Orange in Ham'o'ween, Pink Bird in Back to School) appear in the season. In the Year of the Dragon episode, the Mighty Dragon replaces the Mighty Eagle. 8. Ham'o'ween:Halloween 2011, October 21st 2011 9. Wreck the Halls:Christmas 2011, December 1st 2011 10. Year of the Dragon:Chinese New Year 2012, January 19th 2012 11. Cherry Blossom:Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival 2012, March 8th 2012 12. Piglantis:Summer 2012, June 14th 2012 13. Back to School:Back to School 2012, August 16th 2012 Season 3 Here is a list of all the current episode in Seasons 3. All birds now appear, with the Orange Bird and Pink Bird returning in all the current Seasons 3 episodes. 14. Haunted Hogs:Halloween 2012, October 23rd 2012 15. Winter Wonderham:Christmas 2012, December 1st 2012 16. Abra-ca-Bacon:World Circus Day, May 16 2013 Winnable Objects Just like Angry Birds, you win objects that appear on the home screen. Also like the original game, a star appears on the object when you complete all the levels in that episode with 3 stars. Trick or Treat - Halloween Pumpkin Season's Greedings - Christmas Present Hogs and Kisses - A Pig in a Cupid Suit with a bow and arrow Go Green, Get Lucky - Clover Easter Eggs - Easter Egg Summer Pignic - Sunflower Mooncake Festival - Moon cake Ham'o'ween - Skull Wreck the Halls - Candy Cane Year of the Dragon - Firework Cherry Blossom - A Cherry Blossom Piglantis - Starfish Back to School - ABC Book Haunted Hogs - Ghost Costume Winter Wonderham - Star-shaped Cookie Abra-ca-Bacon - 3 Juggling Pins Trivia * Halloween and Christmas are the most featured holidays in Angry Birds Seasons, while Summer has been featured twice. * As all episodes but Season's Greedings have an ending cutscene, the Trick or Treat beginning and middle cutscenes have been removed since the Piglantis update came, since it was the first planned episode. Also, this the only episode in Seasons to have Pig Bosses. Only the fifteenth level, there is a Large Pig wearing a ghost costume, the thirtieth level has a Foreman Pig wearing a costume, but the Foreman Pig boss doesn't appear in the ending cutscene, only King Pig and the Large Pig appear. * Go Green, Get Lucky and Moon Festival are the only two episodes that don't feature King Pig on the last level.